Zero-Hime
by Laylali38
Summary: Revisi Chapter 3::::Terlahir kembali sebagai perempuan setelah membunuh dirinya sendiri merupakan mimpi buruk bagi Zero. Dan kenapa Shizuka Hio mengatakan jika dia ibunya?.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Prolog~

.

.

"Menyedihkan" Zero berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia kehilangan segalanya, orangtuanya, adiknya, bahkan gadis yang dia cintai.

Saat ini Zero berada di apartemen kecil yang dia beli setelah perang melawan Rido Kuran berakhir.

Dan itu sudah satu tahun telah berlalu, setiap hari Zero dihabiskan dengan kesepian dan rasa sakit. Zero bisa merasakan jika dirinya akan jatuh ke Level-E, itulah sebabnya saat ini dia mengurung dirinya di apartemen kecilnya menunggu kematiannya.

Namun sepertinya bahkan kematian sendiri tidak menginginkannya mengingat sudah berapa kali dia mengambil misi berbahaya yang pasti akan mengakibatkan dirinya terbunuh namun bukannya terbunuh tapi dirinya yang malah semakin terkenal dikalangan hunter.

Jadi disini Zero jika misi tidak bisa membunuhnya maka dia akan menciptakan kematiannya sendiri dengan menggunakan senjata miliknya.

"Selamat Tinggal" Zero berkata kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum menembakkan peluru Bloody Rose ke kepalanya sendiri

* * *

' _gelap'_ Zero berpikir, walaupun dia bingung, bukannya seharusnya dia sudah meninggal dan mayatnya berubah menjadi abu. Lalu kenapa dia merasakan perasaan sesak seperti tenggelam.

' _dimana aku? Kenapa tempat ini begitu gelap dan sempit'_ Zero berpikir kembali karena memang merasakan keterbatasan ruang disekitarnya.

' _Cahaya?. Apakah itu jalan keluar'_ Zero kembali berpikir begitu dia melihat sebuah cahaya.

' _Aku harus keluar dari sini'_ Zero berpikir sambil bergerak menuju cahaya.

* * *

"Aaaarrrgggghhhh, ap-apakah su-sudah" Shizuka berkata sambil terengah-engah. Saat ini dia sedang berada dikamar pribadi miliknya di manor Hio.

"Ayo Shizuka-sama kami sudah melihat kepalanya" Seorang wanita berkata kepada Shizuka Hio. Yep, Shizuka sedang melahirkan anak pertamanya. Dia begitu senang ketika mengetahui jika dia hamil anak kekasihnya, tapi dia tidak tahu jika melahirkan begitu menyakitkan bahkan untuk seorang vampir darahmurni. Shizuka saat ini sedang dibantu oleh dokter pribadinya untuk melahirkan bayinya.

"Hah Hah Hah, Aaarghhh" Shizuka kembali mendorong.

"Ya, terus Shizuka-sama" dokter yang membanti persalinan berkata. Shizuka yang mendengar dokternya pun terus berusaha mendorong sekuat tenaga, tak lama kemudian Shizuka bisa mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Selamat Shizuka-sama, anda melahirkan putri yang cantik. Dia mirip sekali dengan anda" Dokter berkata sambil mengangkat bayi perempuan yang baru saja dilahirkan Shizuka.,

"Bawa kesini, aku ingin melihatnya" Shizuka memerintahkan. Dia menjadi bersemangat begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi, seakan lupa jika dia baru saja selesai melahirkan.

"Disini Shizuka-sama" Dokter berkata sambil menyerahkan bayi perempuan yang masih tertutupi sedikit darah.

"Dia begitu cantik" Shizuka berkata setelah melihat putrinya. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan tadi sudah menghilang begitu dia memegang putrinya.

"Dia begitu sempurna. Putriku Zero, Zero Hio" Shizuka kembali berkata sambil terus memegang putrinya. Shizuka bisa melihat jika putrinya mewarisi rambut peraknya dan Shizuka juga bisa merasakan jika Zero akan menjadi gadis yang paling cantik begitu dia dewasa.

Shizuka melihat jika bayi perempuannya mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Shizuka terkejut dengan mata yang dimiliki bayi perempuannya, bayinya memiliki mata bewarna lavender denga sedikit warna sakura yang terlihat seperti kristal di mata bayinya. Shizuka tahu jika warna sakura yang dimiliki bayinya diwarisi dari dirinya, tapi dari mana bayinya mewarisi mata lavender, mengingat tidak ada keluarga Hio yang memiliki mata bewarna lavender dan kekasihnya sendiri memiliki mata bewarna coklat.

Tapi Shizuka tidak peduli karena baginya bayinya adalah bayi tercantik di matanya dan akan selalu menjadi permatanya.

"Halo Zero, aku ibumu" Shizuka berkata sambil tersenyum lembut kepada putrinya. Shizuka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena tiba-tiba putrinya menangis begitu keras dan dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat bayinya tenang.

* * *

' _akhirnya aku keluar juga. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah memasukki tempat itu lagi'_ Zero berkata begitu dia keluar dari tempat yang sempit tadi. Walaupun Zero bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya saat ini sedang melayang dan jauh dari tanah. Dan Zero baru sadar jika dirinya saat ini sedang berada dalam gendongan seorang wanita yang tidak dia kenali.

"Selamat Shizuka-sama, anda melahirkan putri yang cantik. Dia mirip sekali dengan anda" Wanita itu berkata.

' _Tunggu!? Shizuka!?. Dan apa maksudnya dia adalah putri?_ ' Zero berkata dalam hati dan hendak memarahi wanita itu, Zero juga belum membuka matanya setelah dia keluar namun dia bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dan lemah.

' _Tunggu sebentar, jangan bilang jika tempat tadi adalah...'_ Zero berpikir ngeri begitu dia mengetahui dimana dia berada tadi. Dan lebih buruknya lagi.

' _Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai seorang bayi dan kenapa harus menjadi bayi Perempuan!'_ Zero kembali berpikir histeris karena bisa merasakan tubuhnya saat ini yang memang merupakan tubuh seorang bayi.

"Bawa kesini, aku ingin melihatnya" Zeo mendengar suara seorang wanita yang terdengar lembut ditelinganya.

"Disini Shizuka-sama" Wanita yang memegangnya berkata. Dan Zero bisa merasakan jika dirinya sedang berpindah tempat.

' _Apakah dia ibunya'_ Zero berpikir begitu dia mencium aroma yang menenangkan dan dekapan hangat di tubuh bayinya. Zero belum mau membuka matanya

"Dia begitu cantik" Zero mendengar ibunya berkata nah setidaknya dia berpikir wanita itu ibunya.

"Dia begitu sempurna. Putriku Zero" Zero mendengar ibunya berkata lagi.

' _nah, setidaknya aku tidak kehilangan nama asliku.'Zero_ berpikir begitu dia mendengar namanya.

Zero pun memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

Setelah pandangannya menjadi jelas alangkah terkejutnya Zero begitu melihat siapa yang menahannya.

' _Apa yang Shizuka Hio lakukan disini'_ Zero berpir ngeri begitu dia melihat siapa yang menahannya

"Halo Zero, aku ibumu" Suara yang sama yang dia mengira adalah suara ibunya terdengar dari Shizuka.

' _Ok, ini adalah mimpi buruk, benar-benar mimpi buruk'_ Zero berpikir sambil mencoba menahan tangis yang akan keluar.

' _aku tidak akan menangis, aku tidak akan menangis. Sial tubuh bayi'_ Zero berpikir terakhir kalinya. Sebelum Zero bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, dia sudah menangis begitu keras.

Zero juga bisa merasakan Shizuka yan panik untuk menenagngkannya.

' _Hidup ku kacau'_ Zero berpikir disela-sela tangisannya.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Bab 2~

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan setelah Zero terlahir kembali sebagai putri Shizuka Hio. Zero masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi dan dia berharap jika ini hanya mimpi, tapi setiap kali Zero terbangun dari tidurnya pasti yang pertama dia lihat adalah wajah Shizuka yang menyambutnya dengan senyum.

 **~Zero 1 tahun~**

Zero sudah berumur satu tahun dan dia mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

' _seperti aku bisa melakukan sesuatu'_ Zero berpikir dengan sinis. Saat ini dia berada di pangkuan Shizuka Hio yang sedang mencoba membuat Zero untuk mengatakan 'mama'.

 _'seolah-olah aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebuatan mama'_ Zero berpikir sambil melihat Shizuka yang mulai putus asa.

"Shizuka-sama apa kamu baik-baik saja" salah satu pelayan Shizuka berkata karena melihat Shizuka yang sepertinya putu asa.

"Zero belum mau berbicara bukannya untuk bayi vampir saraf mereka akan berkembang dengan cepat" Shizuka berkata sambil melihat Zero yang masih menatapnya.

"Mungkin kita harus memanggil dokter" pelayan berkata sambil memberi saran kepada Shizuka.

"Hm mungkin" Shizuka berkata sambil merenungkan saran dari salah satu pelayannya

' _Dokter!, tidak mungkin! '_ Zero berpikir ngeri begitu dia mendengar apa yang mereka diskusikan.

' _Baiklah Zero hanya mengatakan kata 'mama' '_ Zero menambahkan karena dia sama sekali tidak ingin di periksa oleh dokter.

"Mmmmamama" suara Zero memutuskan Shizuka dara renungannya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan sayang" Shizuka berkata dengan semangat sambil mengangkat bayinya.

"Mamamama" Zero berkata sambil menepuk kepala Shizuka.

"Ze-chan mama begitu senang sayang. Ayo katakan sekali lagi" Shizuka berkata sambil tertawa senang.

"Mamama" Zero berkata lagi sambil bertepuk tangan gembira.

"Apakah kamu mendengar itu, my Ze-chan memanggilku mama" Shizuka berkata dengan semangat kepada pelayan yang menemaninya.

"Ya hamba mendengar Shizuka-sama, selamat Shizuka-sama, Zero-hime" Pelayan berkata sama gembiranya.

' _nah setidaknya mereka tidak membawaku ke dokter'_ Zero berpikir sambil melihat Shizuka.

* * *

 **~Zero 2 tahun~**

Zero saat ini berumur 2 tahun dia sudah bisa berjalan walaupun saat ini dia lebih mudah merangkak dan itu membuat pelayan dan ibunya kesusahan karena bagaimana Zero yang sering kabur. Dan Zero yang memang ingin membuat para vampir ini menderita.

 _'ha ha kalian tidak bisa menangkapku'_ Zero berpikir penuh kemenangan sambil merangkak menyelinap di bawah meja. Namun itu hanya bertahan sesaat karena sedetik kemudian Zero berada dalam gendongan seseorang

"Ze-chan tertangkap kamu" Shizuka berkata setelah menangkap putrinya yang memang suka kabur.

 _'sial, tertangkap lagi'_ Zero berpikir sambil cemberut.

* * *

 **~Zero 3 tahun~**

Jika saat berumur 2 tahun Zero kabur dengan merangkak, kali ini Zero sudah lancar berjalan dan berlari dan itu artinya semakin sulit untuk ditangkap.

"Zero-hime jangan lari" salah satu pelayan yang mengejar Zero berkata.

Mereka bisa berlari mengejar Zero-hime dengan kecepatan vampir mereka, namun Zero-hime adalah seorang gadis kecil yang licik. Karena jika mereka menggunakan kecepatan vampir mereka maka Zero-hime akan berlari dan kemudian berhenti tiba-tiba hingga membuat mereka yang menggunakan kecepatan vampir akan terus berlari karena tidak sempat mengerem hingga mereka kadang menabrak pohon atau tembok dan membuat mereka dimarahi oleh Shizuka-sama.

Zero yang mendengar para pelayan mengejarnya pun terus berlari

 _'Ha! kali ini dia pasti menang'_ Zero berpikir sambil terus berlari namun dia terpaksa berhenti karena menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba didepannya.

"Tertangkap kamu Ze-chan. Kamu tidak harus merepotkan para pelayan" Shizuka berkata menggendong Zero yang terjatuh karena menabraknya tadi.

"Shi-shizuka-sama, hamba mohon maaf karena ceroboh" Pelayan berkata setelah melihat kedatangan Shizuka.

"Tidak masalah" Shizuka berkata mengabaikan pelayannya sambil membawa Zero pergi.

 _'sial'_ Zero mengutuk dalam hati.

* * *

 **~Zero 4 tahun~**

Zero sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan vampirnya dan dia sangat senang menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan atau membakar sesuatu. Dan tidak ada yang memarahinya mengingat Shizuka begitu protectif dan memanjakannya.

' _terbakar terbakar semua haha'_ Zero berpikir gila sambil membakar semua gaun merah muda yang di belikan Shizuka.

"Zero-hime!" Zero terkejut mendengar suara histeris dari salah satu pelayan yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa ini" Shizuka datang memeriksa begitu mendengar salah satu pelayannya berteriak.

"Zero apa yang kamu bakar" Shizuka terkejut melihat putrinya yang sedang membakar sesuatu.

"Aku benci merah muda" Zero berkata melihat Shizuka.

Shizuka yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Bereskan ini. Ayo Zero kita membeli yang baru dan kamu akan memilih warna mu sendiri" Shizuka berkata kepada pelayan, setelah itu menggandeng tangan Zero dan berjalan keluar dari kamar putrinya.

Zero yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shizuka hanya bisa cemberut.

* * *

 **~Zero 5-6 tahun~**

Shizuka berpikir ini sudah waktunya untuk menyewa tutor.

' _ini sangat membosankan~'_ Zero berpikir sambil berpura-pura memperhatikan sensei nya yang saat ini sedang menjelaskan sejarah tentang vampir.

* * *

 **~Zero 7 tahun~**

Zero berumur tujuh tahun dan melihat jika saat ini ibunya sedang panik. Rupanya keluarga Kuran baru saja terbunuh dan meninggalkan pewaris mereka Kaname Kuran yang satu-satunya selamat.

' _sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah'_ Zero berpikir merenungkan peristiwa yang terjadi.

* * *

 **~Zero 8-9 tahun~**

Zero menuntut untuk dimasukkan dalam kelas bela diri. Shizuka bertanya bingung kenapa dia ingin mauk kelas bela diri jika dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan vampir nya.

"Karena aku ingin mama" Zero berkata sambil melihat ibunya dengan pandangan memohon. Shizuka yang melihat Zero yang melihatnya dengan pandangn memohon akhirnya mengalah.

 _'Oh Shizuka-sama kamu tidak tahu apa yang kamu lakukan dengan memasukkan Zero-hime ke kelas bela diri'_ salah satu pelayan berpikir histeris setelah tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan antara ibu dan anak.

* * *

 **~Zero 10-11 tahun~**

Zero mendapat pelayan pribadi pertamanya.

"Ze-chan namanya Seyna mulai sekarang dia akan menemanimu kemana saja" Shizuka berkata memperkenalkan gadis kecil yang dia bawa kepada Zero.

"Halo aku Zero" Zero berkata sambil terus mengamati gadis itu.

"Halo Zero-hime" Seyna berkata sambil menunduk sedikit.

' _nah ini semakin menarik'_ Zero berpikir sambil terus melihat Seyna.

* * *

 **~Zero 12-13 tahun~**

Zero merindukan tindikan di telinganya

"Zero-hime apa yang terjadi dengan telingamu" salah satu pelayan berkata histeris begitu dia melihat tindikan di telinga Zero.

"Bukankah ini keren" Zero berkata sambil memamerkan tindikan barunya. Pelayan yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Zero jatuh pingsah.

' _berlebihan'_ Zero berpikir sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan pelayan yang pingsan di lantai.

* * *

 **~Zero 14-15 tahun~**

Shizuka memutuskan jika sudah saatnya dia mengajak Zero ke pesta para bangsawan Vampir. Namun Zero tidak berpikir begitu. Dan di salah satu aksi kaburnya dia tidak sengaja bertemu Kaname Kuran

"Zero-hime! Jangan lari" salah satu pengawal Zero berkata. Saat ini Zero sedang kabur dari pesta dan rupanya dia tidak tahu jika ibunya sudah memperingatkan para pengawalnya jika dia suka kabur.

 _'ck mereka tidak menyerah juga'_ Zero berkata dalam hati dengan kesal sambil terus berlari.

 _'jendela'_ Zero menambahkan dengan semangat karena melihat jendela yang terbuka. Zero pun melompat keluar jendela dan tidak peduli jika dia saat ini sedang berada di lantai dua.

"Awas" Zero berkata keras begitu dia melihat ada seseorang dibawahnya.

Namun bukannya menyingkir tapi orang itu malah mendongak dan Zero terlambat untuk mencegah terjadinya kecelakaan.

"Auw!" kata Zero dan orang yang ditindihnya secara bersamaan.

"Bukannya aku memperingatkanmu tadi. Kenapa tidak menyingkir" Zero berkata sambil menatap marah orang dibawahnya.

' _Tunggu bukankah dia Kaname Kuran!'_ Zero berpikir terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang dibawahnya.

"Zero-hime!" suara pengawal yang mendekat membuat Zero keluar dari ketekejutannya.

' _sial'_ Zero mengutuk dalam hati, dia pun melanjutkan aksi kaburnya, tentu saja dia tidak lupa untuk memberi kenang-kenangan kepada Kuran dengan cara menginjak perut pria itu.

' _Ha! Rasakan itu Kuran'_ Zero berpikir sambil terus berlari. Zero tidak sadar jika tatapan milik Kaname terus mengikutinya.

* * *

 **~Zero 16 tahun~**

Shizuka melakukan hal paling gila menurut Zero.

"Ze-chan coba tebak" Shizuka berkata dengan semangat menerobos kamar putrinya.

"Hah?" Zero berkata bingung melihat ibunya yang tiba-tiba menerobos kamarnya.

"Mama mendaftarkan kamu ke Cross Akademi. Bukankah itu bagus sayang" Shizuka berkata sambil memberikan Zero senyum cerah.

"APA!" Zero berkata histeris begitu dia memproses apa yang ibunya katakan.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

 **Catatan : Disini keluarga Kiryu tidak membunuh kekasih Shizuka tapi Shizuka sendiri yang membunuh kekasihnya karena mencoba melindungi Zero yang saat itu masih dalam kandungan, jadi disini keluarga Kiryu masih hidup. Tapi cerita disini fokus pada Zero jadi author tidak akan membahas lebih lanjut tentang keluarga Kiryu, mungkin nanti ada tapi cuma sedikit hehe ^^.**

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**

 **NoirJaeger** **:** slam kenal juga :D . ini sudah lanjut kok. makasih atas reviewnya ^^

 **Yuli :** ini udah lanjut kok ^^, makasih udah nge review :D

 **kaze kaze kaze :** hehe ini sudah lanjut kok, dan author ngebuat Zero agak tomboy gimana gitu . makasih atas reviewnya :D

 **ryo :** terima kasih. ini sudah lanjut kok :D

 **red sky :** hehe iya ini udah di lanjutin kok, makasih atas review nya. :D

 **Himawari-chan :** iya disini ceritanya Zero berinkarnasi menjadi putri Shizuka Hio tapi Zero tetap mengingat tentang kehidupan sebelumnya. maaf ya kalau merasa bingung. terima kasih atas review nya :D

* * *

.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

' _Mind'_

 ** _Selamat Membaca, semoga g ngebosenin dan maaf untuk lama update nya ^^ V_**

* * *

 ** _Sebelumnya_**

 **~Zero 16 tahun~**

Shizuka melakukan hal paling gila menurut Zero.

"Ze-chan coba tebak" Shizuka berkata dengan semangat menerobos kamar putrinya.

"Hah?" Zero berkata bingung melihat ibunya yang tiba-tiba menerobos kamarnya.

"Mama mendaftarkan kamu ke Cross Akademi. Bukankah itu bagus sayang" Shizuka berkata sambil memberikan Zero senyum cerah.

"APA!" Zero berkata histeris begitu dia memproses apa yang ibunya katakan.

* * *

~Bab 3~

.

.

Setelah ibu nya mengatakan hal paling gila menurut Zero. Dia dan ibu nya sempat melakukan diskusi panas karena Zero yang tidak ingin bersekolah disana karena banyak kenangan yang menyakitkan, serta dia tidak ingin bertemu kembali dengan Kuran, dan ibu nya yang bersikeras jika Zero membutuhkan teman dan kehidupan sosial, ibu nya mengatakan ini akan bagus untuk masa depan nya.

' _Cih, wanita itu hanya mau menyingkirkan ku saja'_ Zero berpikir sinis karena masih marah pada Shizuka.

Saat ini Zero dan tentu saja Seyna berada di mobil limousine milik keluarga Hio yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Cross Akademi. Dari awal keberangkatan Zero sudah memasang wajah cemberut nya sampai sekarang.

"Zero-hime jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Shizuka-sama pasti melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Zero-hime sendiri" Seyna berkata karena melihat tuan/teman nya memasang ekspresi cemberut dari awal mereka berangkat.

"Kebaikan" Zero berkata dengan nada mengejek mendengar apa yang dikatakan Seyna.

Seyna yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Zero-hime hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Kadang dia heran dengan sikap tuan/teman nya, karena Zero-hime kadang bersikap anggun selayaknya seorang putri, namun kadang sikap Zero-hime bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitar angkat tangan tanda menyerah. Bahkan Shizuka-sama pun kadang menyerah dan membiarkan Zero-hime melakukan apa yang Zero-hime suka. Namun walaupun semua sikap itu, Seyna tau jika Zero-hime adalah gadis yang memiliki sifat lembut dan penyayang di dalam diri nya, walaupun itu di tutupi dengan sikap Zero-hime yang kadang membuat Seyna angkat tangan.

Dan sifat lembut itulah yang membuat para pelayan di manor Hio sangat menyayangi Zero-hime mereka.

"Apakah masih lama, Seyna" Zero bertanya karena mulai merasa bosan.

"Masih lumayan lama lagi kita tiba, Zero-hime" Seyna berkata menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Bukan kah sudah ku katakan untuk menjatuhkan hime dan hanya memanggil ku Zero" Zero berkata sambil melihat Seyna jengkel.

Zero masih sedikit kesal jika ada orang yang memanggil nya dengan panggilan hime, karena bagi Zero itu mengingatkan diri nya yang sekarang seorang perempuan serta berstatus sebagai putri vampir darahmurni. Walaupun sudah 16 tahun hidup sebagai perempuan, tapi bagi Zero dia masih berjiwa laki-laki, itulah kenapa dia begitu membenci gaun dan pakaian gadis lain nya.

"Aku akan tidur, bangunkan aku jika kita sudah tiba" Zero berkata menambahkan kepada Seyna, sambil menyamankan dirinya di kursi mobil.

"Baiklah Zero-hime" Seyna berkata kepada Zero.

Zero yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Seyna hanya mendengus kecil dan memejamkan mata nya berusaha untuk tidur.

* * *

"Sebenarnya kenapa kamu memanggil kita, Ketua" Ichiru berkata kepada Ketua Cross.

Dia sedikit kesal karena dirinya dan Yuuki di panggil untuk pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah di tengah-tengah pelajaran tadi, dan yang lebih kesal nya lagi, begitu dia dan Yuuki tiba di ruangan Ketua, ternyata sudah ada Presiden kelas malam yang menunggu bersama ketua.

"Ah~ Ichirun, kenapa kamu tidak bisa memanggil ku paman Kaien" Cross berkata kepada Ichiru.

Mata Ichiru sedikit berkedut karena mendengar Ketua memberikan julukan pada nama nya.

"Bisa kita langsung ke intinya Kaien" Kaname berkata kepada Ketua Cross, dia sedikit kesal karena di panggil di tengah-tengah waktu istirahat nya.

"Ah~ ya hampir saja lupa. Saya memanggil kalian kemari karena untuk memberitahukan jika kita akan kedatangan murid baru" Kaien berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Murid baru?. Apakah akan masuk kelas hari atau kelas malam" Yuuki berkata dengan semangat kepada Ketua Cross.

"nah~. Disini kenapa aku memanggil mu Kaname-kun. Karena murid baru itu akan di tempatkan di kelas malam" Kaien berkata sambil melihat Kaname.

"Jika murid baru itu di tempat kan di kelas malam. Lalu kenapa kamu memanggil ku dan Yuuki untuk kemari" Ichiru berkata heran kepada Ketua.

"Mou~ Ichirun. Aku memanggil kamu dan Yuuki disini karena ingin kalian menyambut murid baru" Ketua berkata dengan cemberut kepada Ichiru.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa murid barunya. Ketua" Yuuki bertanya kepada Ketua Cross.

"Ah~ kamu pasti mengenal nya Kaname-kun. Karena murid baru yang akan tiba adalah Zero Hio. Putri dari Shizuka Hio" Kaien berkata menjawab pertanyaan Yuuki sambil melihat Kaname.

"Zero Hio" Ichiru berkata sedikit terkejut. Karena siapa yang tidak mengetahui Zero Hio putri dari Shizuka Hio.

Zero Hio di kenal sebagai putri vampir darahmurni yang sering membuat masalah karena selalu kabur dari pesta dan sedikit membuat keributan, walaupun begitu Zero Hio juga di kenal karena kecantikan nya yang bahkan rumor berkata kecantikan Zero Hio melebihi kecantikan ibu nya sendiri Shizuka Hio. Walaupun itu hanya rumor yang beredar mengingat Zero Hio yang jarang sekali terlihat di depan umum dan hanya sedikit orang yang pernah melihat Zero Hio secara langsung dan itu juga bisa di hitung dengan jari, kecuali para pelayan dari keluarga Hio tentu saja.

Ichiru sendiri pun tidak pernah bertemu dengan Zero Hio secara langsung, jadi jangan salahkan Ichiru jika dia sedikit bersemangat atas kedatangan Zero Hio.

"Zero Hio?" Yuuki berkata bingung, karena baru kali ini dia melihat Ichiru sedikit bersemangat denga perempuan.

"Zero Hio adalah putri vampir darahmurni dari Shizuka Hio, walaupun ada rumor beredar jika ayah dari Zero Hio adalah seorang vampir tingkat rendah, namun itu hanya rumor beredar karena para vampir yang pernah bertemu langsung dengan Zero Hio mengatakan jika Zero Hio memiliki aura dan kekuatan vampir darahmurni. Dan hanya sedikit orang yang pernah bertemu Zero Hio, walaupun aku yakin itu secara tidak disengaja" Kaien berkata menjelaskan kepada Yuuki.

"Dari perkataan mu Ketua, itu seperti jika Zero Hio adalah jarang dilihat" Yuuki berkata kembali dengan bingung.

"Itu karena hanya sedikit orang selain para vampir yang bekerja dengan keluarga Hio yang pernah bertemu dengan nya" Kaien berkata menjawab pertanyaan Yuuki.

"Eh?" Yuuki berkata bingung karena mendengar apa yang di katakan Ketua.

"Apa yang Kaien maksud adalah, jika Zero Hio jarang tampil di depan umum bahkan untuk pesta pun Zero Hio jarang untuk datang" Kaname berkata menjelaskan kepada Yuuki.

"Jadi, kapan Zero Hio akan tiba" Kaname bertanya kepada Ketua.

"Ah~ mungkin malam ini dia akan tiba" Kaien berkata kepada Kaname.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke asrama dan mempersiap kan kamar untuk murid baru" Kaname berkata sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk nya.

"Ah ya, baiklah Kaname-kun" Kaien berkata kepada Kaname.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kaien, Yuuki, Kiryu" Kaname berkata sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Yuuki, Ichiru dan Kaien hanya melihat pintu yang baru saja tertutup setelah kepergian Kaname.

"Kalau begitu kami kembali ke kelas dulu, Ketua" Yuuki akhirnya berkata sambil menarik Ichiru keluar ruangan.

"Baiklah, Bye Yuuki-chan, Ichirun" Kaien berkata sambil melambai dengan semangat.

* * *

"Menurut mu kenapa Kaname-sama mengumpulkan kita semua" Aido bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling nya.

"Tidak tau" Kain berkata malas menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya. Dia masih mengantuk karena sekarang masih jam nya para vampir tidur dan Seiren membangunkan mereka semua dan menyuruh mereka berkumpul karena perintah dari Kaname-sama, bahkan para pelayan kelas malam pun di suruh berkumpul.

"Nah~ kita akan segera tau begitu Kaname-sama tiba" Takuma berkata sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Aku masih mengantuk" Shiki berkata mengantuk duduk disebelah Takuma sambil menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu Takuma.

Ruka setuju dengan apa yang Shiki katakan, sejujur nya dia juga mengantuk dan sedikit kesal karena di bangunkan, tapi karena ini perintah Kaname-sama maka mau tidak mau Ruka harus bangun karena dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengecewakan Kaname-sama mereka.

Para vampir langsung terjaga begitu merasakan aura Kaname-sama mereka mendekat. Tak lama pintu asrama pun terbuka dan menampilkan Kaname-sama mereka yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kaname-sama" Para vampir berkata menyambut kedatangan Kaname.

"Aku menyesal karena mengganggu istirahat kalian" Kaname berkata kepada para vampir kelas malam yang sedang berkumpul. Yep, setelah keluar dari ruangan Ketua, Kaname langsung memerintahkan Seiren untuk mengumpulkan semua penghuni Asrama kelas malam beserta para pelayan.

"Aku memiliki berita untuk kalian semua" Kaname menambahkan.

"Apa itu Kaname" Takuma bertanya kepada Kaname.

"Kami akan kedangan siswa baru di kelas malam dan aku harap kalian semua akan menyambutnya, dan juga aku ingin kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan kamar ku untuk di bersihkan karena siswa baru tersebut akan menempati kamar itu" Kaname berkata kepada para vampir lain nya sambil memerintahkan para pelayan.

Para vampir yang mendengar itu pun terkejut. Karena kamar yang berada di sebelah kanan kamar Kaname-sama mereka adalah kamar yang sudah lama tidak di tempati.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa yang akan tiba dan menempati kamar itu, Kaname-sama" Ruka bertanya kepada Kaname.

"Siswa baru yang akan menempati kamar tersebut adalah Zero Hio" Kaname berkata menjawab pertanyaan Ruka.

"Zero Hio!" Aido berkata dengan terkejut.

Para vampir lain nya pun sama terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Kaname-sama mereka, karena mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan bertemu Zero Hio. Dan mereka ingin membuktikan apakah semua rumor tentang kecantikan Zero Hio itu benar.

"Nah. Ini sedikit mengejutkan" Takuma akhirnya berkta setelah lepas dari keterkejutan nya.

"Ini bukan hanya mengejutkan. Tapi sangat sangat mengejutkan. Apakah ada diantara kalian pernah bertemu Zero Hio" Aido berkata sambil bertanya.

Para vampir yang lain yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Aido pun melihat sekeliling, mencari bagi siapa saja yang pernah bertemu Zero Hio, mengingat tidak satu pun dari mereka pernah bertemu putri darahmurni keluarga Hio bahkan saat ada pesta di adakan.

"Kaname-sama pasti pernah bertemu" Shiki berkata dengan malas walaupun begitu dia juga sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan putri darahmurni.

"Benarkah itu Kaname" Takuma berkata sambil bertanya kepada Kaname. Karena dia sendiri tidak pernah bertemu Zero Hio.

"Ya. Aku pernah bertemu dengan nya sekali dan itu juga tidak di sengaja" Kaname berkata menjawab pertanyaan Takuma. Kaname memang pernah bertemu dengan Zero Hio sekali dan itu bukan lah pertemuan yang akan mudah dia lupakan.

' _tentu tidak akan pernah lupa'_ Kaname berpikir mengingat pertama kali nya dia bertemu Zero Hio. Setelah semua itu adalah pertama kali nya ada seseorang yang berani menginjak perut nya.

"Nah baiklah aku ingin kalian mulai membersihkan kamar nya karena kemungkinan dia akan tiba malam ini. Aku akan kembali ke kamar kalau begitu" Kaname berkata melanjutkan sebelum ada lebih pertanyaan dan pergi ke kamar nya sendiri.

"Baiklah Kaname-sama. Selamat beristirahat" mereka berkata sambil melihat kepergian Kaname-sama mereka.

Setelah itu mereka pun kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing kecuali untuk para pelayan yang mulai membereskan kamar yang akan di tempati Zero Hio.

Para vampir kelas malam menjadi bersemangat untuk bertemu Zero Hio, namun untuk saat ini mereka benar-benar membutuhkan tidur.

* * *

Kaname saat ini berada di ruangan nya dan berjalan ke arah meja kerja milik nya yang memang berada di ruangan nya dan membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil kotak kecil yang dia simpan disana.

Kaname pun membuka kotak itu dan mengambil isinya yang berupa gelang perak yang memiliki lambang keluarga Hio.

"Sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi" Kaname berkata sambil terus melihat gelang itu. Gelang yang tidak salah lagi milik Zero Hio.

Kaname menemukan gelang itu secara tidak sengaja pada saat dia pertama kali bertemu Zero Hio. Waktu itu adalah pertemuan yang tidak akan pernah Kaname lupakan, mengingat bagaimana Zero Hio melompat dari jendela dan menimpa nya serta bagaimana Zero Hio menginjak perut nya sebelum berlari menjauh, juga bagaimana mata Zero Hio yang begitu cantik dan tidak pernah dia lupakan.

Kaname pun memutuskan untuk menyimpan kembali gelang itu ke tempat nya dan pergi memasuki kamarnya, karena dia memang membutuhkan istirahat mengingat semua dokumen dari dewan yang harus dia kerjakan sebelumnya.

* * *

"Zero-hime, kami sudah tiba" Seyna berkata mengingatkan Zero yang saat ini sedang melamun melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ungh, baiklah. Terima kasih Seyna" Zero berkata sambil melihat Seyna.

Zero bisa melihat mobil yang dia tumpangi memasuki area Cross Akademi. Tak lama mobil pun berhenti, Zero pun memutuskan untuk melihat keluar dari jendela mobil yang masih tertutup, dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang menunggu nya.

' _Apakah itu Ichiru, Oh tuhan aku ingin berlari dan memeluk nya, tapi dia pasti tidak mengenaliku dan itu akan di anggap aneh, Oh tuhan bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa menghadapi Ichiru'_ Zero berkata dalam hati begitu dia melihat Ichiru yang menunggu nya, Zero sama sekali mengabaikan kehadiran Yuuki dan Ketua yang berdiri di samping Ichiru.

"Zero-hime" Zero tersadar dari pergolakan batin nya begitu dia mendengar seseorang memanggil nama nya. Zero pun menoleh dan melihat jika pintu mobil sudah di buka untuk nya.

' _Ok, kamu bisa melakukan ini Zero'_ Zero berkata sambil menarik napas nya dan menghembuskan nya secara perlahan.

"Zero-hime. Apa kamu baik-baik saja" Seyna bertanya dengan khawatir karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat tuan/teman nya seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja Seyna. Hanya sedikit gugup" Zero berkata kepada Seyna.

"Ayo kita keluar" Zero menambahkan sambil keluar dari mobil.

* * *

"Ah mereka tiba" Yuuki berkata begitu melihat mobil limousine yang mendekat. Tak lama mobil itu pun berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

Ketua, Yuuki dan Ichiru memang sudah menunggu kedatangan Zero Hio, setelah Yuuki dan Ichiru selesai patroli dan memastikan jika kelas hari tidak ada yang menyelinap untuk melihat idola kelas malam mereka, Yuuki dan Ichiru pun memutuskan untuk menunggu di dekat gerbang Asrama kelas malam dimana Ketua Cross sudah menunggu terlebih dahulu. Dari sana mereka akan mengantarkan Zero Hio hingga depan gerbang Asrama bulan dimana Kaname dan pengikutnya juga sudah menunggu.

' _Kenapa tidak keluar'_ Ichiru berpikir sambil melihat ke arah pintu mobil yang terbuka dan menunggu untuk penghuni mobil keluar. Namun itu tidak menunggu lama karena beberapa saat kemudia Ichiru bisa melihat seseorang yang keluar dari mobil pintu yang terbuka.

Baik Ketua, Ichiru dan Yuuki sedikit terkejut begitu mereka bertemu dengan Zero Hio. Ternyata rumor yang dikatakan adalah benar, rumor yang mana Zero Hio terkenal karena kecantikan nya. Ichiru hanya bisa menatap gadis yang berdiri di depan nya saat ini. Harus Ichiru akui gadis di depan nya adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah Ichiru temui. Ichiru juga bisa merasakan aura darahmurni yang kuat disekitar Zero Hio dan Ichiru merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan aura itu.

Yuuki juga terpesona begitu melihat Zero Hio, walaupun begitu Yuuki merasa terintimidasi dengan aura yang Zero Hio keluarkan.

"Selamat Datang di Cross Akademi, Zero Hio. Saya Kaien Cross, Kepala Sekolah disini" Kaien berkata dengan semangat.

"Um ha-halo. Aku Yuuki Cross dan dia Ichiru Kiryu. Kami perfect di sini jadi kami yang akan mengantarkan mu ke asrama mu sekarang" Yuuki berkata dengan gugup kepada Zero.

Zero yang merasakan ke gugupan dari Yuuki membuat dia tersenyum dalam hati.

"Baiklah ayo ikuti kami" Ichiru berkata singkat sambil memimpin jalan ke asrama bulan.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah asrama bulan dalam diam, walaupun begitu baik Yuuki dan ichiru akan sekali-kali melirik ke arah Zero yang saat ini sedang berjalan disamping Ketua Cross yang sedang berbicara dengan penuh semangat.

Baik Yuuki dan Ichiru tidak bisa disalahkan karena terus menatap Zero, penampilan Zero malam ini memang tidak bisa di abaikan.

Zero Hio saat ini mengenakan jeans abu-abu yang menempel di kaki jenjang nya serta kemeja putih dan balzer wanita bewarna hitam dan untuk sepatu, Zero hio mengenakan sepatu kets bewarna putih. Penampilan Zero Hio tidak seperti penampilan gadis bangsawan vampir yang biasa Yuuki dan Ichiru lihat, penampilan Zero Hio sendiri seperti penampilan para remaja lain nya. Walaupun penampilan Zero Hio terkesan tomboy namun penampilan nya tidak menutupi kecantikan Zero Hio sendiri. Dengan rambut perak panjang nya yang di biarkan tergerai hingga hampir mencapai pantat nya, dan mata bewarna ungu namun Yuuki dan Ichiru bisa melihat seperti perpecahan kristal bewarna sakura di mata nya. Yuuki dan Ichiru sedikit heran karena baru kali ini mereka melihat mata yang seperti memiliki kristal. Dan dengan sinar bulan yang bersinar di langit seolah menyambut kedatangan Zero Hio sendiri membuat Yuuki dan Ichiru semakin terpesona dengan penampilan Zero Hio.

Zero juga sadar jika Yuuki dan Ichiru akan sekali-kali meliriknya dan dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka, karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Nah kita sudah sampai" Yuuki berkata memecah keheningan.

"Kamu bisa masuk dan disana nanti ada seseorang yang mengantar mu kedalam" Ichiru berkata kepada Zero begitu mereka sampai di depan gerbang asrama bulan.

"Jika ada yang kamu butuhkan, silahkan datang ke kantor saya, kantor saya selalu terbuka" Kaien berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi" Zero berkata kepada Yuuki dan Ichiru dan berjalan memasuki gerbang asrama bulan.

* * *

"Apakah itu Zero-hime" Takuma berkata karena merasakan seseorang mendekati gerbang asrama bulan.

Kaname, Takuma dan Shiki menunggu di depan gerbang Asrama bulan menunggu kedatangan Zero Hio, dari sini mereka nanti akan menuntun Zero Hio ke asrama.

"Zero-hime?" Shiki berkata heran mendengar panggilan Takuma untuk Zero.

"kamu tidak tau, para vampir yang lain memanggil Zero Hio dengan panggilan Zero-hime" Takuma berkata menjelaskan kepada Shiki.

Shiki yang mendengar apa yang Takuma katakan hanya menganggukkan kepala nya tanda mengerti.

Sedangkan untuk Kaname dia mengabaikan obrolan antara Takuma dan Shiki, karena saat ini perhatian nya hanya terpusat pada satu aura familiar yang sedang mendekat.

Tak lama pintu gerbang asrama pun terbuka. Baik Takuma dan Shiki pun terpesona begitu mereka melihat Zero hio. Ini adalah pertama kali nya mereka bertemu dengan Zero Hio dan mereka sudah membuktikan jika rumor tentang kecantikan Zero Hio memang benar.

Dan untuk Kaname dia hanya bisa menatapa pada gadis yang saat ini berdiri di depan nya.

"Apakah kalian akan diam saja disana atau membawaku ke asrama" Zero berkata kepada Kaname, Takuma dan Shiki yang masih berdiri diam. Dia sedikit kesal karena orang pertama yang dilihat nya begitu memasuki asrama bulan adalah si arogan Kuran.

"Tentu saja kita akan ke asrama, ayo Hio-hime" Kaname berkata menawarkan tangan nya kepada Zero. Zero yang melihat itu mau tidak mau mengambil uluran tangan Kaname.

Takuma dan Shiki pun berjalan mengikuti Kaname-sama mereka yang berjalan terlebih dahulu berdampingan bersama Zero-hime.

* * *

"Dimana mereka, kenapa lama sekali" Aido berkata tidak sabar.

"Tenanglah Hana, kamu membuat yang lain gugup" Kain berkata menenangkan sepupunya.

"Mereka disini" Rima berkata tiba-tiba begitu dia mendengar seseorang mendekat.

Para vampir yang menunggu untuk menyambut kedatangan Zero Hio pun langsung melirik kearah pintu depan. Tak lama pintu pun terbuka, prara vampir bisa melihat Kaname-sama mereka yang berjalan berdampingan bersama seorang gadis berambut perak, serta Takuma dan Shiki yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Kaname-sama.

Para vampir hanya melongo begitu mereka melihat Zero Hio secara langsung. Walaupun penampilan Zero hio yang saat ini terlihat tomboy namun itu tidak menutupi kecantikan alami dari Zero Hio.

"Selamat datang di Cross Akademi dan Asrama bulan. Zero Hio" Kaname berkata menyambut kedatangan Zero sambil terus menuntun Zero untuk masuk ke dalam.

Suara Kaname-sama mereka membangunkan para vampir lain yang masih terpesona dengan kecantikan Zero Hio.

"Selamat datang Zero-hime" Para Vampir berkata menyambut kedatangan Zero.

"Ah um. Terima kasih untuk sambutan nya" Zero berkata canggung kepada para vampir.

"Aku akan membawa mu ke kamar mu untuk beristirahat" Kaname berkata sambil menuntun Zero ke kamar nya.

"Baiklah" Zero berkata singkat.

Begitu Kaname dan Zero menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Para vampir lain pun mulai berdiskusi tentang Zero Hio.

* * *

' _Seandainya aku bisa mematahkan tangan nya'_ Zero berpikir sambil berjalan di samping Kaname.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga mereka tiba di pintu kamar bewarna putih. Kaname pun membuka pintu tersebut dan membiarkan Zero masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ini adalah kamar mu. Aku akan membiarkan mu beristirahat terlebih dahulu, besok kita akan membahas peraturan Asrama dan sekolah" Kaname berkata kepada Zero.

"Dimana Seyna" Zero berkata bertanya kepada Kaname.

"Ah Dia. Dia akan sekamar dengan Seiren. Tiap kamar di isi oleh dua orang kecuali untuk kami para darahmurni akan di berikan kamar sendiri" Kaname berkata menjelaskan kepada Zero.

"Oh baiklah" Zero berkata singkat.

"Kalau begitu selamat beristirahan Hio-hime" Kaname berkata sambil keluar dan menutup pintu.

Begitu Zero merasa jika dia sendiri, Zero pun memeriksa kamar nya.

"Seyna" Zero berkata memanggil Seyna.

"Kamu memanggilku Zero-hime" Seyna berkata muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kamu kemana saja, kenapa menghilang tiba-tiba" Zero bertanya kepada Seyna yang memang selama perjalanan menuju asrama Seyna sudah menghilang.

"maaf Zero-hime, saya pergi terlebih dahulu ke asrama karena harus membereskan barang-barang anda" Seyna berkata menjelaskan kepada Zero.

"Oh baiklah. Terima kasih Seyna. Kamu bisa berisirahat sekarang" Zero berkata sambil mengusir Seyna.

Begitu Seyna sudah pergi, Zero pun langsung merebahkan diri nya di tempat tidur. Dia begitu lelah dan sekarang sudah hampir fajar, jadi Zero memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu setelah itu tidur.

Zero pun memutuskan untuk mandi sekarang, setelah 15 menit dihabiskan untuk mandi Zero pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai mencari baju ganti nya. Setelah menemukan kaos putih serta celana tidur dan mengganti pakaian nya. Zero pun melangkah menaiki tempat tidur nya dan membenamkan diri nya ke dalam selimut tebal.

' _Aku akan memeriksa kamar besok. Untuk sekarang aku butuh tidur'_ Zero berpikir terakhir kalinya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

 **Catatan : Disini keluarga Kiryu tidak membunuh kekasih Shizuka tapi Shizuka sendiri yang membunuh kekasihnya karena mencoba melindungi Zero yang saat itu masih dalam kandungan, jadi disini keluarga Kiryu masih hidup. Tapi cerita disini fokus pada Zero jadi author tidak akan membahas lebih lanjut tentang keluarga Kiryu, mungkin nanti ada tapi cuma sedikit hehe ^^. Author lupa nambahin jika ini semacam AU.**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Mimine-loli** **:** Author usahain deh untuk namatin setiap fanfic yang author tulis hehe. karena kadang author juga kesel sndiri kalau baca fanfic yang g pernah selesai hehe. makasih atas reviewnya ^^

 **Himawari-chan** **:** Maaf sebelumnya untuk kesalahan pairing nya hehe. Yup, hidup Zero sebelum berinkarnasi sama kayak di anime. disini semacam Au gitu maaf g beri peringatan sebelum nya. klo untuk ada flashback atau g ntr ngikutin jalur cerita hehe. makasih udah nge review :D

 **kaze kaze kaze :** Maaf baru update. iya ini semacam Au. dan tent saja Yuuki jg ada . makasih atas reviewnya :D

 **Males log in** **:** Author seneng jika kamu suka fanfic nya. Author juga akan usahain agar tiap fanfic author tidak ada yang kasih atas review nya. :D

 **rheafica :** Maaf sebelum nya kemaren ada kesalahan penempatan nama pairing. tpi untung nya bukan salah upload fanfic nya hehe, makasih atas review nya. :D

 **HimekaChuu21 :** terima kasih atas review nya :D

 **Siella :** maaf untuk kesalahan penempatan nama pairing. Author punya wattap namun g ada isi nya hehe. makasih atas review nya :D

 **Kufufufu-chan :** Makasih untuk review nya, klo untuk update, sebenar nya author g nentu siih soal nya sesuai kan jadwal kliah, tugas sama skripsi hehe jadi g bakal nentu untuk update nya.

 **Reader-san :** Ini sudah lanjut kok. terima kasih atas review nya. ^^

 **Guest :** mungkin ya hehe, ini udah di lanjut kok. maksih untuk review nya ^^

* * *

.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

' _Mind'_

* * *

 _ **Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena baru bisa update.**_

 _ **dan juga maaf jika mungkin chapter ini sedikit pendek dari chapter sebelum nya.**_

 _ **semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan seperti chapter sebelum nya. author juga sebenar nya sedikit kecewa begitu melihat hasil dari chapter sebelum nya, Chapter 3 juga sudah author edit karena bahasnya yang kurang enak dibaca sebelum nya hehe ^^V .**_

 _ **jadi selamat membaca ^^V**_

* * *

~Bab 4~

.

.

Sudah seminggu Zero menetap di Cross Akademi, Zero mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan kelas malam, walaupun dia sedikit kesal karena para vampir lain nya memperlakukan dia seperti dia sebuah kaca yang rapuh, dan juga selama seminggu ini juga dia mengumpulkan fanboys baik dari kelas hari atau kelas malam. Tapi yang paling Zero benci selama seminggu ini adalah karena Kuran tidak pernah meninggalkan dia sendiri.

Karena alasan itulah saat ini Zero sedang berkeliaran di kota, walaupun kelas malam akan dimulai, namun disini Zero berjalan tanpa arah di kota.

"Haah~ apa yang ku lakukan sekarang" Zero berkata sambil berjalan dan melihat sekitar.

Zero berhenti berjalan begitu dia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam di punggung nya.

"Zero Hio, apa yang kamu lakukan disini"

"Halo untuk mu juga Kiryu-san" Zero berkata begitu dia mendengar suara yang sudah dikenal nya.

Ichru yang mendengr itu pun menyimpan kembali senjatanya dan berjalan mendekati Zero.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, bukankah seharusnya kamu sedang bersiap-siap untuk memulai kelas" Ichiru berkata berjalan disamping Zero.

Zero yang mendengar itu mengangkat bahu nya tanda tidak peduli.

"Kamu sendiri apa yang kamu lakukan disini, apakah tidak seharusnya kamu membantu Yuuki"

Ichiru yang mendengar itu meniru balasan Zero dengan mengangkat bahu nya tanda tidak peduli.

"Aku lapar, mari cari ramen" Zero berkata menarik lengan Ichiru.

Ichiru yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut karena tingkah Zero yang tidak seperti para vampir lain nya, namun Ichiru hanya bisa mengikuti karena lengan nya yang di pegang Zero dengan begitu erat.

"Ah!, ngomong-ngomong kita belum bekenalan secara langsung, walaupun kami sudah tau nama masing masing. Jadi mari kita berteman" Zero berkata berbalik melihat Ichiru.

"Hai, aku Zero Hio" Zero berkata mengulurkan tangan nya sambil tersenyum kepada Ichiru.

Ichiru yang melihat itu pun memerah baru kali ini dia melihat Zero Hio tersenyum secara tulus, karena selama seminggu ini yang dilihat nya adalah wajah Zero Hio yang selalu merengut atau menatap tajam siapa saja yang mengganggu nya.

"Ichiru Kiryu" Ichiru akhirnya berkata setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri nya dan mengambil uluran tangan Zero.

Zero yang melihat itu semakin tersenyum gembira karena merasa dia menjadi selangkah lebih dekat dengan adiknya.

"Jadi ramen" Zero berkata sambil terus memegang tangan Ichiru. Ichiru yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

* * *

Sementara itu di Cross Akademi

"Kelas akan dimulai, Aido bisa kamu memanggil Zero agar lekas turun" Kaname berkata memerintahkan Aido.

"Baik Kaname-sama" Aido berkata sambil berjalan ke kamar Zero dengan penuh semangat.

Tok Tok

"Zero-hime kelas akan dimulai" Aido berkata setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Zero, namun tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari pemilik kamar.

Tok Tok

"Zero-hime"

Tok Tok

"Zero-hime saya buka pintu nya" Aido akhirnya berkata karena masih tidak mendapat respon apapun.

Aido pun membuka pintu kamar Zero yang tidak terkunci, namun alangkah terkejutnya ketika Aido tidak menemukan Zero dikamarnya, dan Aido sedikit panik karena jendela kamar Zero yang terbuka lebar.

"Kaname-sama, Zero-hime tidak berada dkamar nya" Aido berkata setelah memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kaname-sama dan memberitahukan perihal hilang nya Zero-hime mereka.

"Tidak ada di kamar" Kaname berkata dengan bingung.

"Ya Kaname-sama, dan jendela kamar nya terbuka lebar" Aido berkata menjelaskan.

Kaname yang mendengar itu pun tertawa kecil.

Para vampir yang mendengar Kaname tertawa pun sedikit terpesona karena jarang sekali mereka melihat atau mendengar suara tawa Kaname-sama mereka.

"Errr Kaname-sama" Takuma berkata bingung dengan reaksi Kaname.

"Zero pasti kabur" Kaname berkata setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa kamu ingin kami mencari nya, Kaname-sama" Aido berkata sedikit bersemangat untuk membolos kelas.

"Dan dimana kamu pikir kami akan menemukan nya, Zero-hime dikenal karena usaha melarikan dirinya yang tidak pernah tertangkap atau ditemukan jika dia tidak ingin ditemukan" Ruka berkata sedikit kesal kepada Aido.

"Tapi kami tidak bisa diam saja, Zero-hime bisa terluka di luar sana" Aido berkata sambil menatap tajam Ruka.

"Zero-hime adalah seorang darahmurni, dan mengingat bagaimana keahlian melarikan diri nya, aku yakin dia juga merupakan petarung yang hebat mengingat dia tidak pernah tertangkap" Ruka berkata membalas Aido.

"Kalian tenanglah, jangan bertengkar, kita serahkan keputusan nya kepada Kaname-sama" Takuma berkata menenangkan pertengkaran yang akan mulai.

Mendengar apa yang takuma katakan, para vampir pun melihat Kaname-sama menunggu keputusan yang Kaname-sama ambil.

Kaname yang ditatap pun hanya diam dan melihat ke arah pengaal Zero.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Seyna" Kaname berkata dengan tenang melihat ke arah Seyna.

"Kalau menurut hamba, kita biarkan saja Zero-hime, nanti Zero-hime akan kembali dengan sendiri nya dan jika kalian memaksa mencari Zero-hime, kalian akan terluka" Seyna berkata dengan tenang, karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap melarikan diri Zero-hime.

"Terluka?" Shiki melihat Seyna dengan bingung.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Souen-san, Zero-hime adlah petarung yang hebat, dia akan baik-baik saja" Seyna berkata menjawab pertanyaan Shiki, sambil sedikit mengingat bagaimana Zero bertarung melawan para pengawal yang diperintahkah Shizuka-sama untuk mengejar Zero-hime di masa lalu.

"Nah, seperti yang Seyna katakan, kita tidak usah mencari Zero. sebaikanya kita segera ke kelas" Kaname berkata sambil berjalan memimpin kelas malam.

* * *

"Nah tadi menyenangkan" Zero berkata sambil berjalan disamping Ichiru.

Saat ini Zero dan Ichiru sedang berjalan kembali menuju Akademi, mereka bersenang-senang tadi hingga tidak sadar berapa lama yang mereka habiskan bersama. Setelah makan ramen bersama di salah satu kedai ramen di kota, Zero dan Ichiru berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota karena Zero yang sedang tidak ingin cepat kembali ke Akademi, setelah itu pun mereka mengunjungi festival yang terdapat di kota. Mereka terus bersenang-senang hingga tidak sadar waktu telah berlalu, sampai Ichiru mengingatkan jika kelas malam akan segera berakhir dan kembali ke asrama mereka.

Setelah itu Zero dan Ichiru pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Akademi.

Ichiru yang melihat Zero berjalan disamping nya, hanya bisa tersenyum, harus Ichiru akui jika dia bersenang-senang tadi bahkan lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan saat dia bersama Yuuki. Mereka saat itu melupakan status mereka sebagai putri vampir darahmurni dan pewaris dari keluarga pemburu hebat, mereka melupakan status mereka dan bersenang-senang seperti remaja lain nya.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan menobrol kecil hingga mereka tiba di Akademi, saking asiknya mengobrol mereka tidak sadar ditatap oleh 2 pasang mata, satu dengan tatapan tidak suka melihat interaksi antara Zero dan Ichiru, sedangkan yang satu dengan tatapan kosong.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras Yuuki" Kaname berkata sambil menepuk kepala Yuuki dengan sayang.

"Ti-tidak masalah Kaname-senpai. Ini adalah tugasku" Yuuki berkata malu-malu.

"Kiryu-kun masih belum kembali"

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi Kaname-senpai" Yuuki berkata kepada Kaname.

"Hm sepertinya dia sudah kembali" Kaname berkata sambil melihat dua orang yang mendekat.

Yuuki yang mendengar itu pun melihat ke arah mana Kaname menatap, dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat Ichiru yang sedang mengobrol gembira dengan Zero-hime, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak suka melihat mereka dekat seperti itu.

Kaname hanya menatap kosong ke arah mereka, walaupun di dalam dia juga merasa tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka namun Kaname mampu menyembunyikan nya dengan baik.

Sedangkan kelas malam lainnya juga sedikit terkejut melihat Zero-hime mereka tersenyum dan berbicara dengan gembira pada Kiryu.

"Zero sepertinya kamu sudah memutuskan untuk kembali" Kaname berkata menghampiri Zero dan Ichiru.

Senyum Zero memudar begitu mendengar suara Kaname dan digantikan dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kuran" Zero berkata menyapa Kaname.

"Ichiru, kamu juga sudah kembali" Yuuki berkata ikut menghampiri mereka.

"Yuuki" Ichiru berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Ichiru, Cross-san" Zero berkata berjalan menuju asrama bulan.

"Sampai jumpa Zero" Ichiru berkata kepada Zero.

Kaname dan para vampir lain pun berjalan mengikuti Zero yang pergi ke asrama bulan.

* * *

"Zero, darimana saja kamu tadi" Kaname berkata mengikuti Zero menginngat kamar nya dan kamar Zero yang bersebelahan.

Sesampainya di asrama para vampir kelas malam memutuskan untuk menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing, termasuk Zero dan Kaname yang saat ini berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu Kuran-san"

"Apa kamu pergi bersama Kiryu tadi" Kaname berkata menarik pergelangan tangan Zero yang ingin membuka pintu kamar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Kuran" Zero berkata dengan marah sambil menarik tangan nya dari genggaman Kaname.

"Aku ingin mulai sekarang kamu akan bilang terlebih dahulu sebelum kamu pergi" Kaname berkata menatap tajam Zero.

"Kemana aku pergi itu bukan urusanmu dan aku bukan pengikutmu yang akan menuruti semua perintahmu" Zero berkata sambil membuka pintu kamar dan memasuki kamar nya sebelum membanting pintu di wajah Kaname.

Kaname yang melihat itu hanya menatap tajam pintu kamar Zero yang tertutup, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi se posesif ini pada Zero.

Kaname pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar nya sendiri untuk menenagkan emosi nya.

* * *

"Sejak kapan kamu dekat dengan Zero Hio" Yuuki berkata setelah melihat para vampir menghilang menuju asrama bulan.

"Kenapa Yuuki, kamu sepertinya cemburu" Ichiru berkata menggoda Yuuki.

"Si-siapa juga yang cemburu" Yuuki berkata dengan wajah memerah.

"Benarkah" Ichiru berkata semakin menggoda Yuuki.

Yuuki yang digoda Ichiru pun semakin memerah dan memutuskan untuk perdi dari situ.

"Baka Ichiru" Yuuki berkata sambil terus menjauh dari Ichiru.

Ichiru yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa.

* * *

~Tbc~

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Ashura-chan :** Ini sudah lanjut kok, makasih atas review nya. ^^

 **Siella :** Ini sudah lanjut kok maaf menunggu lama, makasih atas review nya. :D

 **Guest :** Yup, Zero akan berteman dengan Ichiru baca aja cerita di atas hehe ^^. terima kasih atas review nya :D

 **Reikyaa :** ini udah lanjut kok. makasih atas review nya :D

 **Kufufufu-chan :** Makasih untuk review nya. ini udah lanjut kok ^^

 **Diah4918 :** 1\. disini sikap nya Ichiru kadang mirip Zero, tapi Ichiru lebih lunak dan juga Ichiru cuma bersikap seperti Zero jika dia kesal atau tidak suka dengan seseorang.

2\. Ichiru menggantikan posisi Zero sebagai perfect, tapi dia tidak menjadi vampir, dia masih pemburu dan ahli waris keluarga Kiryu.

Terimakasih atas keritik nya, author sudah ngedit chapter 3 dan untuk saran nya juga terima kasih jadi chapter 3 ada sedikit perubahan. Ini sudah lanjut kok. terima kasih atas review nya. ^^

 **BlueSky Shin :** maksih untuk review nya ^^

* * *

.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing :** KanaFemZero

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

 **Keterangan :**

' _Mind'_

* * *

 _ **Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena baru bisa update.**_

 _ **selamat membaca ^^V**_

* * *

~Bab 5~

.

.

Sial

Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Zero,setelah aksinya membolos beberapa hari lalu dan berakhir dengan Ichiru, Kuran benar-benar tidak meninggalkan dia sendirian sekarang bahkan membolos pun susah.

Zero saat ini sedang berjalan disekitar kota, lagi. beruntung hari ini Kuran sedang pergi dan tidak berada di akademi jadi dia bisa mudah lolos untuk menenangkan pikirannya sebentar.

Melihat toko buku, Zero memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebentar. _'Hm, apa yang ingin kubeli'_ Zero berpikir sambil melihat-lihat novel horror. Zero hendak keluar dari toko buku karena tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik, namun beru saja akan melangkah keluar, dia melihat rambut cokelat yang akrab dideratan rak buku _'Yuuki'_

Sifat jahil Zero sedang muncul melihat Yuuki yang begitu terfokus pada bukunya "Cross-san"

"Kyaaaa. Mou~ Hio-san jangan menyelinap seperti itu" Yuuki berkata sambil memegang dadanya mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena terkejut dengan kehadiran Zero.

Zero yang melihat itu tertawa pelan "Maaf, habisnya kamu begitu serius melihat bukunya. Memang apa yang kamu baca"Zero berkata sambil mengambil buku yang Yuuki jatuhkan tadi karena terkejut.

"Resep membuat cokelat dan kue" Zero berkata pelan membaca judul bukunya.

Yuuki yang melihat itu langsung memerah dan merebut buku dari Zero "He he. Bukan apa-apa kok Hio-san"

"Erm kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa" Yuuki menambahkan dengan cepat sambil pergi untuk membayar buku.

Zero hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Yuuki yang sepertinya terburu-buru "Hm, aneh".

* * *

Zero terbangun dengan kasar karena mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari kelas hari.

"Ugh, kenapa mereka harus berteriak seperti itu. Apa mereka tidak sadar seseorang butuh tidur" Zero bergumam kesal.

Zero memutuskan untuk cuci muka dan menggosok giginya sebelum turun kebawah yang dia yakin vampir lain juga sudah terbangun. Lagian dia juga merasa lapar.

"Ah Zero-hime, kamu sudah bangun. Bagaimana tidurmu" Takuma berkata menyambut kedatangan Zero dengan senyum cerah.

Zero yang melihat itu menatap tajam Takuma, karena entah kenapa dia merasa kesal melihat senyum Takuma yang terlalu cerah.

Takuma yang ditatap tajam oleh Zero langsung menciut dan mundur secara perlahan-lahan. Sudah jelas jika Zero-hime mereka pasti sedang kesal. Para vampir lain diruangan itu juga diam dan berusaha agar tatapan tajam Zero-hime mereka tidak diarahkan kepada mereka.

Zero yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal sebelum duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

Kaname yang baru saja turun merasa heran karena suasana tegang dan dia juga melihat Zero yang sepertinya memiliki aura menakutkan disekelilingnya _'Ah, dia pasti terbangun dengan kasar karena teriakan kelas hari'_.

Kaname merasa kasihan dengan vampir lain dan memutuskan untuk memecah ketegangan yang ada "Sepertinya kalian semua sudah berkumpul, bagaimana jika kita makan terlebih dahulu sebelum bersiap-siap untuk masuk kelas"

"Kaname-sama" Para vampir berkata secara bersamaan dan sedikit terkejut karena tidak merasakan kehadiran Kaname-sama mereka.

Zero yang melihat kehadiran Kaname hanya melirik sebentar, sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Para vampir lain hanya menghela napas karena sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Zero-hime mereka, lagian siapa mereka untuk memarahi, dan juga Kaname-sama mereka terlihat tidak keberatan dengan sikap Zero-hime mereka. Jadi selama Kaname-sama mereka tidak keberatan maka mereka pun hanya diam, dan juga kehadiran Zero-hime membuat Kaname-sama mereka terlihat santai.

Sedangkan untuk Kaname hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Zero, dia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Zero. Kaname juga bisa merasakan jika vampir lain mengikuti dia untuk menyusul Zero.

Begitu mereka tiba, mereka langsung mengambil kursi masing-masing. Setelah itu para pelayan datang mengantar makanan mereka, sebenarnya mereka tidak harus makan-makanan manusia, tapi karena sepertinya ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untuk makan bersama.

"Bisakah aku meminta kopi" Zero berkata kepada salah satu pelayan didekatnya, walaupun menjadi vampir ternyata kebiasaan Zero minum kopi tidak bisa berhenti.

"Baik Zero-hime, hamba akan membuatnya sebentar" Pelayan itu berkata tidak terkejut karena memang kebiasaan Zero-hime mereka yang suka minum kopi.

Setelah itu mereka makan dalam diam. Pada saat sudah selesai, pelayan akan tiba untuk membawa peralat bekas makan mereka dan meletakkan pesanan mereka. Seperti Zero yang memesan kopi, ada juga yang hanya memesan air mineral atau jus, dan ada juga yang memesan segelas anggur seperti Kaname.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi, kenapa kelas hari begitu bersemangat hari ini" Zero berkata setelah memasukkan beberapa butir tablet darah ke kopinya.

' _Setidaknya rasa hambar tablet darah akan larut dengan pahitnya kopi'_ Zero merenung sambil melihat tablet darah yang mulai larut di kopinya.

"Ah, mungkin karena besok hari valentine yang membuat mereka menjadi sangat bersemangat hari ini" Takuma menjawab sambil meminum anggurnya yang sudah tercampur dengan tablet darah.

Zero yang mendengar itu menurunkan gelas kopinya perlahan "Valentin?"

"Ya Valentine Zero-hime. Hari dimana kita akan menerima banyak cokelat" Aido berkata dengan semangat.

' _Ah, jadi itulah kenapa Yuuki membeli buku itu'_ Zero berpikir, di waktu itu Yuuki memberikan cokelat pada Kuran dan dia waktu itu sedikit cemburu karena Yuuki memberikan cokelat pada Kuran. Apa mungkin Ichiru disini memiliki perasaan untuk Yuuki seperti dia waktu itu _'Hm mungkin aku harus membuat cokelat untuk Ichiru'_.

Lamunan Zero terputus dengan pertanyaan Takuma yang tiba-tiba.

"Jadi Zero-hime apakah kamu akan membuat cokelat juga" Takuma bertanya pada Zero.

Pertanyaan Takuma mendapat perhatian dari vampir lain bahkan Kaname yang sepertinya menatap Zero dengan intens.

Zero yang menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu berdehem singkat "Kenapa aku harus membuat cokelat"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin bersiap untuk kekelas" Zero menambahkan sambil pergi ke kamarnya.

Para vampir dan Kaname hanya menatap kepergian Zero dengan geli. Karena rupanya Zero tidak tahan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Baiklah mari kita juga bersiap untuk ke kelas" Kaname akhirnya berkata sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

* * *

"Ya Kaname-sama"

"Kyaaa~ IDOL-SENPAI"

"KAIN-SENPAI LIHAT KE SINI"

"SHIKI-SENPAI AKU MENCINTAIMU"

"KANAME-SAMA~"

"ZERO-CHAN~"

Kelas malam saat ini sedang menunggu gerbang dibuka. Dan Zero yang saat ini sedang berdiri menunggu disamping Kaname hanya menatap tajam pintu gerbang berharap bisa merobek semua pita suara gadis-gadis itu.

"Ah~ dengarkan suara mereka yang memuja kami" Aido berkata sombong sambil mendengar suara fans nya yang memanggil namanya.

Kriet

Suara pintu gerbang yang terbuka, melihat itu kelas malam mulai berjalan menuju gedung sekolah yang dipimpin oleh Kaname dan Zero.

"Kyaaa~ IDOL-SENPAI"

"KAIN-SENPAI LIHAT KE SINI"

"SHIKI-SENPAI AKU MENCINTAIMU"

"KANAME-SAMA~ lihat ke sini"

"ZERO-CHAN~ kami mencintaimu"

Mendengar itu Zero harus menahan diri lebih untuk tidak berteriak pada mereka. Zero melihat ketika Kaname melangkah untuk berbicara dengan Yuuki, dan melihat itu Zero memutuskan untuk menghampiri Ichiru.

"Hei" Zero berkata menyapa Ichiru.

Ichiru yang mendengar Zero hanya mengangguk singkat."Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, terus berjalan"

Zero yang mendengarnya sedikit cemberut "Aku hanya menyapa, tidak boleh"

"Lagian apa kamu baru saja tidur di kandang. Kamu mencium bau kuda dan juga ada jerami di rambutmu" Zero berkata sambil mengambil jerami yang ada di rambut Ichiru.

"Hei apa yang kamu lakukan" Ichiru berkata berusaha menepis tangan Zero dari rambutnya.

Zero hanya tertawa kecil sebelum berhasil mengambil jerami dari rambut Ichiru "Lihat benarkan" Zero berkata sambil menunjukkan jerami yang diambilnya pada Ichiru.

Ichiru yang melihat itu mencoba mencari siapa tahu ada jerami lagi dikepalanya.

Zero yang merasa jahil juga ikut membantu Ichiru walaupu Ichiru terus berusaha menepis tangan Zero yang mengacak rambutnya.

"Hei" Ichiru berkata sambil menepis tangan Zero

Zero hanya menatap Ichiru geli sebelum berusaha mengacak rambut Ichiru lagi, namun sebuah tangan menghentikan dia dari menyentuh rambut Ichiru.

Ichiru yang melihat itu pun mengikuti pemilik tangan yang menahan tangan Zero "Kuran"

Kaname mengabaikan Ichiru dan memilih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Zero yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Waktunya ke kelas Zero. sampai jumpa lagi Yuuki, Kiryu-kun" Kaname berkata sambil menarik tangan Zero menuju gedung sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa Ichiru, Cross-san" Zero berkata.

* * *

Zero merasa marah tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat adegan mengingat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian kelas hari dan kelas malam, jadi Zero membiarkan Kaname terus menariknya.

Begitu mereka berada didalam gedung sekolah, Zero menarik tangannya dengan kasar hingga membuat Kaname melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa sih masalahmu Kuran" Zero berkata menggeram kepada Kaname.

"Waktunya masuk kelas Zero, kamu terlalu asik bersama Kiryu, kita bisa terlambat" Kaname berkata dengan tenang.

Zero yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kecil "Kamu bisa saja memanggilku, tidak usah pakai tarik tangan"

"Baiklah ayo kita kekelas" Kaname berkata mengabaikan perkataan Zero sambil meletakkan tangannya di punggung Zero membimbingnya menuju kelas mereka.

Para vampir kelas malam yang dibelakang mereka hanya bisa diam mengikuti kedua Kaname-sama dan Zero-hime mereka, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat Zero-hime dan Kaname-sama mereka berdebat dan mereka bisa merasakan kemarahan yang ditahan berasal dari Zero-hime, dan sikap posesif Kaname-sama mereka pada saat melihat Zero-hime bergaul dengan pemburu Kiryu. Sejujurnya mereka agak takut jika kedua vampir itu akan bertengkar dan itu pasti akan menimbulkan kehancuran di cross Akademi.

Tak lama mereka tiba dikelas dan kelas malam mulai mengambil kursi yang biasa mereka tempati termasuk Zero yang berjalan ke arah kursinya dengan malas.

Sesaan kemudian sensei mereka tiba dan pelajaran yang membosankan menurut Zero pun dimulai.

' _Haaah~ ini benar-benar membosankan, dan mereka masih heran kenapa aku suka membolos'_ Zero berpikir malas melihat senseinya.

Sikap bosan Zero menjadi waspada begitu mencium aroma darah yang dia kenali _'Yuuki!'_

Zero sadar jika Kaname pun mencium darah Yuuki karena dia melihat Kaname menjadi tegang dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan memeriksa dan jangan ada yang berani keluar sampai perintah lebih lanjut"Kaname berkata sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Zero hanya menatap diam kepergian Kaname, mengabaikan kelas malam yang mulai ribut dan dia harus akui jika aroma darah Yuuki berbau lezat.

' _dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi si Aido dan Kain juga menghilang'_ Zero berpikir setelah memeriksa semua kelas malam memastikan tidak ada yang keluar dari ruangan.

Memastikan semua kelas malam mendapat pesannya, Zero pun merebahkan kepalanya di atas mejanya.

' _Terserah ini masalah Kuran'_

* * *

~Hari Valentin~

Suasana didalam kelas begitu menegangkan mengingat aura marah keluar dari pemimpin mereka. Sedangkan orang yang membuatnya marah hanya tertidur tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

Zero yang tidurnya merasa terganggu dan jengah dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Kuran pun akhirnya bentak "Bisakah kamu hentikan itu, apa sih yang salah denganmu Kuran"

Kaname yang dibentak Zero semakin mengeluarkan aura marahnya dan menatap tajam Zero "Tidak ada yang salah denganku, yang salah adalah kamu. Bagaimana kamu memberikan cokelat pada Kiryu apa kamu tidak tau masalah yang kamu timbulkan"

Zero yang mendengar itu mengangkat alisnya heran _'Hanya aku atau Kuran sepertinya terdengar cemburu'_.

"Apa kamu cemburu Kuran" Zero berkata sambil melihat Kaname mengejek.

Kaname hanya menatap tajam Zero.

Zero yang merasa jengah ditatap seperti itu akhirya berdiri hendak meninggalkan kelas, tapi sebelum itu Zero mengeluarkan dua kotak dari tas nya dan melemparkan kotak yang kecil ke Kaname, serta meletakkan kotak yang besar di meja Takuma.

"Terserah aku malas berada di kelas. Bagikan nanti Takuma" Zero berkata sambil melompat keluar jendela.

Kaname dan kelas malam yang ditinggal Zero hanya menatap kotak dengan pandangan kosong.

Akhirnya Takuma yang bosan menatap membuka kotak yang diletakkan Zero-hime di depannya.

"Ini cokelat, dan sepertinya buatan tangan" Takuma berkomentar mengambil salah satu cokelat dan mencobanya.

"Hm~ ini enak, sepertinya Zero-hime membuatkan untuk kita" Takuma menambahkan setelah mencicipi salah satu cokelat buatan Zero-hime mereka.

Para vampir yang mendengar itu memutuskan untuk mendatangi meja Takuma.

"Takuma jangan dimakan sendiri, berikan bagianku" Shiki berkata malas sambil menatap tajam Takuma.

"Ini cokelat buatan Zero-hime. Akan kuabadika dan kukenang selalu" Aido berkata sambil menatap cokelat seperti barang berharga didunia.

"Menyingkir kami juga ingin" Ruka membentak Aido sambil mendorongnya.

"Hm ini enak" Rima berkata malas sambil memakan cokelat yang berhasil dia ambil.

"Mana aku juga mau"

"Ichijo-san bisakah kamu membagikan bagian kami"

Sementara kelas malam yang lain sedang ribut dengan cokelat buatan Zero. Kaname hanya menatap kosong kotak yang dilemparkan oleh Zero tadi. Dia tidak bermaksud marah pada Zero tapi melihat dia memberikan cokelat pada Kiryu entah kenapa membuatnya kesal.

' _Zero kamu memang bukan orang yang mudah ditebak'_ Kaname berpikir sambil menatap keluar jendela

* * *

~Tbc~

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **DarKeika :** makasih atas review nya. ^^

 **Ashura-chan :** Ini sudah lanjut kok maaf menunggu lama, makasih atas review nya.

 **Just an adorable Zero-chan** **:** jujur author bru dengar ada anime seperti itu, makasih udah ngeriview^^

 **Guest :** Yup, ini udah lanjut kok. terima kasih atas review nya :D

 **Reiko Kana :** Hehe makasih udah ngeriview^^

 **uchihatsurumi :** ini udah lanjut kok. makasih atas review nya ^^

 **Shiho :** Author senang kalau Shiho-san suka sama ceritanya. Makasih untuk review nya. ini udah lanjut kok ^^

 **Aileen13:** Ini udah lanjut kok. maaf menunggu lama.maksih untuk review nya ^^

* * *

.

Please Review


End file.
